Mysterious
by FOREVER WITH MY NOSE IN A BOOK
Summary: I was headed to universal studios scare fest when I met him.. The driver could see the headlights getting closer.. an impossibly enormous wolf jumped in front of her car, its reddish fur gleaming in the moon light. She cringed and weighted for the impact.
1. preface

**Ok for those who like my other stories don't worry I'm still righting them. But I was struck by this idea in the car. Please review and you can flame. See you soon.**

**Mysterious**

Preface

The car speed down the expressway, swerving through traffic, as drivers marked there horns in annoyance.

The driver could see the headlights getting closer in the rearview mirror. Her breath started getting raged. When the driver looked in the mirror to see the position of the car lights she was shocked to see what the past week had done to her. Her face was pail and waxy, her normally bright green eyes were dull and sunken, below her eyes were dark purple shadow, and her strawberry blond hair was plastered down on to her crown with grease.

The car was still chasing her but there was no traffic now so it was easer to maneuver, for both her and the car. She turned to look in the mirror again to see how close the other sets of lights were. Less than 1/5th of a mile. When her eyes tuned back to the rode they widened in fright as she almost flew off the road into a dark and haunting forest. Great she said under her breath looking back again now less than 1/3rd of a mile. Sleep was starting to get to great to ignore as her eyes started to droop. They closed for a moment only to be awaken by a furious growl, as an impossibly enormous wolf jumped in front of her car, its reddish fur gleaming in the moon light. She cringed and weighted for the impact.


	2. entry 1

**Here you go my nonexistence readers. See you at the bottom.**

**Also ****universal studios**** scream fest is where the entire theme park turns into one big haunted house. So the zombie is just **

**an employee.**

**Mysterious**

**Entry one**

I was headed to universal studios scream fest when I met him…

I went up to the front gates and presented my ticket to the 'friendly' looking zombie. When I herd the turn style click I naturally jumped in fright causing a chorus of laughs around me. I knew that this wasn't one of my smartest idea's, coming to a scare fest by myself when I'm scared of the dark. _Oh good job Maddie, you did it again you managed to … _

At that instant my feet decided to make an appearance tripping me over some nonexistent substance. However right before I hit the ground I was caught by two rust coloured, and very warm arms.

"Are you ok?" the owner of the arms said as I was righted.

When I turned my breath caught in my throat. The 'arms' had huge almost black eyes encircled by thick curvy black lashes. His hair was the colour of a raven's feathers, and I bet it would be just as shiny if it wasn't cropped short. The arms that had grabbed me were hard with muscles, and so was his chest by the looks of it. Oh and man oh man was he tall. _Wow! _"I'm um… um... fine" he chuckled when I said this causing some of his breath to creep across my face. _His breath had an interesting aroma to it, firstly it __smelt good almost like a wood after a rain fall, and secondly…wait why am I thinking this._

"That's good then…um… have a nice day miss." He said so formally it made me wonder if he could laugh at all even though I had just heard him. When I looked up after my pondering he was gone. _What the where'd he go?_

**Sorry it was so short I'm tired next chapter is from the 'arms' perspective.**

**Oh and please review.**


	3. journal 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that appear in twilight new moon or eclipse.**

**Ok so I think that I am updating pretty fast.** ** This is weird, but interesting!  
**

** Only great minds can read this ;-)  
  
This is weird, but interesting!  
  
fi yuo cna raed tihs, yuo hvae a sgtrane mnid too  
Cna yuo raed tihs? Olny 55 plepoe out of 100 can.  
i cdnuolt blveiee taht I cluod ! aulaclty uesdnatnrd  
waht I was rdanieg. The phaonmneal pweor of the hmuan mnid,  
aoccdrnig to a rscheearch at Cmabrigde Uinervtisy, it dseno't  
mtaetr in waht  
oerdr the ltteres in a wrod are, the olny iproamtnt  
tihng is taht the frsit and lsat ltteer be in the rghit pclae. The  
rset can be a taotl mses and you can sitll raed it whotuit a  
pboerlm. Tihs is bcuseae the huamn mnid deos not raed ervey lteter  
by istlef, but the wrod as a wlohe. Azanmig huh? yaeh and I awlyas  
tghuhot slpeling was ipmorantt! **

**Sorry about that but I thought that it was really cool, oh ad tell me in your review if you could read it, anyways onwards**

**And the 'arms' did get his hair cut from chin length, so that he would not be reminded of someone. **

**Mysterious**

**Journal 1**

'**Arms' perceptive**

I had to stop running. My legs could no longer handle the strain. My lungs were heaving with the effort of the past week of constant running.

Every where I went there was a reminder of her. Be it her shampoo, or a couple making out in the shaded of a large tree. Like we did… Before… when she realized...

I was in Florida a place where I would never see her again. Where she would have loved because of the constant…

I forced my self to start walking to wards the highway. When I exited the forest, the sun started super heating up my already feverish skin, like her warm embrace. I noticed a billboard for universal studios scream fest, saying that you could dunk a vampire. Those words crushed me inside. But then I realized that I could seek a revenge on the poor and soon to be soaked leech actors.

I ran back into the wood. Once in the cover of the brown foliage I phased and headed in the direction of universal studios about a mile away from the park I phased back and snuck into someone's backyard. I grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts. Running back in to the wood, I phased then, I searched for a puddle or body of water to wash up in. I ran for about 5 seconds when I found a little tinkling stream. I removed my wallet from my no longer recognizable shorts and placed it into my new ones. When I looked at my reflection I noticed that I was covered in mud, and I had small burs in my hair.

After an hour of scrubbing I finally made some headway. In my 'new' outfit I started to look like I hadn't just spent a week running around the country.

As I approached the entrance, people's eyes started following me around. I could hear friends whispering to each other about my supposed 'hotness' and my extreme height. When I finally received my ticket from the giggling 'werewolf' that could not but remind me of Leah and her lack of self restrain, I headed to ward the entrance. When I got closer I noticed that all of the turn style operators were 'leaches', save one that was a friendly looking 'zombie'. The zombie reminded me so much of… it looks just like how Sam… She even had a similar hair… fate was truly against me. I had to either choose what she had by now become or what she was with me. What brought her to me… what gave me hope… or what had taken away any hope for…when I walked up the 'zombie' smiled at me causing waves of pain to come crashing down upon me.

When I walked through the turn style I noticed that it only went to my knees. I was about to ask were the leach dunking was when I heard a little yelp. I quickly turned to wards the noise, I saw a girl with strawberry blond hair falling forward for no apparent reason just like… I raced forwards at a slightly inhuman pace and caught the girl before she fell.

When she was dangling in my arms I noticed she smelt like she had spent the whole day backing cookies. It was delightful. When she started squirming I quickly righted her, and turned her to face me. She had milky skin so similar to… the rest of her was completely different. Firstly she was not short in comparison to… she was about 5.8ft, short compared to me but the average height for a male of the human variety. When she finally looked up I got to see her big beautiful green eyes that reminded me so much of home. To stop my thoughts from heading to unwanted places, I asked a question. "Are you ok"

"Um… I… um…I…am-fine" she said looking sheepishly up at me.

I noticed then that she had been apprising me, seconds before I had asked the question, just like I had been to her. A large laugh was building up in my through. When I could no longer suppress it I let out a low chuckle. When she heard me her face started heating up to a full blush. Reminding me so much of… my mind started shutting down in to numbness. My face took up a hard and serious look that could even rival Sam's. she looked surprised at my sudden mood change. Looking down I noticed then that my hands were still firmly wrapped around her wrists, so I quickly let go.

She mumbled thanks to the ground, and I darted off not being able to stand it any more. When I was far enough away I tried to control my emotions and my raged cry. _Why? Why him? Be… no I must stop that… but why not me I loved her so much. I should have known that this place would be a bad idea._

**Ok sorry that this is so short but I have to get to school.**

**Oh and please review. Hit the little blue button you know you want to.**


	4. Chapter 3 entry 2

**Ok so hear is the latest chapter, sorry it's taken me so long but my work load doubled, not that any of you really want to hear my excuses, also I just hate typing.**

**Remember there are no monsters yet they will only be recognizable by name if there are any.**

**Mysterious **

**Entry 2**

I stood in a daze wondering where that strange and beautiful boy went. I wondered how he could have possibly escaped with out me even being able to let out a breath of air, as I was standing at the entrance of the park trying to figure out how it was even plausible for him to leave that quickly, when a stupid vampire impersonator jumped out of nowhere scaring me shitless. I felt my face heat up just as quickly as my pulse was presently going; my cheeks were undoubtedly a bright red by now. When I looked up the stupid vampire was gone leaving me standing by my self looking like a complete fool struggling to regain, my normal rhythm of breathing before even entering the 'scare zone'.

As I continued through the park I noticed a rather large poster, saying 'dunk a vampire, win a prize, dunk a vampire, come on you guys' the poster was exceedingly dumb but the repeated sentence caught my eyes. Dunk a vampire, yes that would work quite nicely for my revenge, against the stupid one who scared me, quite nicely indeed. Suppressing an evil laugh I started walking in the direction that the map told me, when another vampire, jumped out in front of me causing me to trip over a little girl, then go hurling, towards, the balloon man. When I reached the man I knocked all of the balloons loose from his hands, creating a colouful beacon to my embracement. Once the little girl pronounced that she was fine and I was standing, beside the balloon man, a looming laughter erupted; along with another stupid vampire yelling funniest home videos here I come. _What was with the vampires, did they come on to this earth just to make my life hell._ After I finally got my feet moving with out stumbling I started walking faster, towards the sweet revenge that awaited me. As I picked up my pace with my eyes permanently fixed on the ground, I rounded the corner to the booth, the air decided to make an appearance again. This time however I was caught, by those strangely warm arms. _Ok what's with this guy? Not that I mind though, I like being caught. Maybe if he stays around then ill stop making friends with the ground so much. _ "Um, thanks. Again." He leaned in closing his eyes slightly, as if preparing to kiss me when he jolted upright, placing me about a foot away.

"Your welcome." He whispered so quietly that I had a hard time distinguishing his husky voice. I shyly looked down during an awkward silence that had occurred. When I tilted my head up to ask what his name was he suddenly vanished again? _Maybe I'm going crazy. Maybe there is no mysterious stranger._

**Please review it makes me feel guilty which promotes me into typing more**

**Press the buttion please**


End file.
